


Love is a weight

by Alisum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Prose Poem, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisum/pseuds/Alisum
Summary: And isn't it sadthat you dont live for yourself?
Kudos: 1





	Love is a weight

The Graveyard  
it calls  
but to resist  
is ones duty  
as long as one can manage.  
To endure  
not for yourself  
but  
for the people  
that love you  
that you love.  
Their love  
weighs oh so heavily on my shoulders.  
But still  
it doesn't press me down.  
They keep  
the cool embrace of the earth  
just out of reach


End file.
